thethickofitfandomcom-20200214-history
Steve Fleming
"WILL YOU PLEASE FUCKING WELL...ha ha ha, I'm sorry, I've lost my temper! Where is it? Where is it? Oh, no, I've found it again. It's alright." ''— Steve Fleming '''Steve Fleming MP' is currently a backbench Member of Parliament, who previously served as Acting Director of Communications, Number 10 and Chief Whip of the Labour Party. Background Personal Unlike his professional rival and arch-nemesis Malcolm Tucker, Fleming tries to project the image of being good-natured, charming and in control. However, this causes him to come across as unctuous, obsequious and downright creepy. His repulsive personality, combined with being prone to occasional sudden outbursts of anger which he tries to cover up with forced smiles and laughter, implies he is mentally unstable. Other than a throwaway line by Malcolm ("...your World's Shittiest Dad Mug") implying an unhappy home life, very little is known about his personal life. Professional Fleming worked as the Chief Whip of the Labour Party under Prime Minister Tom Davis, and was widely credited with them winning the 1997 election (analogous to the real life Peter Mandelson). Relationship with Malcolm "We both know we don't like each other, everyone know's that. We are the Gallagher brothers of politics" "How does that work? Does that mean that I'm the semi-talented song-writer and you're the fucking loutish prick? That's a lovely analogy!" "You're the one who forced me out of the sodding band." -- Steve Fleming and Malcolm Tucker Both Tucker and Fleming harbour a mutual animosity towards each other, dating back to when the former forced the latter to resign from his position as Chief Whip in 2003. According to Tucker's diaries in The Missing DoSAC Files this animosity is said to extend before Fleming's ousting, implied by Malcolm's glee upon handing Fleming his resignation letter. Series 3 In Series 3 Episode 6, off-screen, Steve Fleming accompanies Prime Minister Tom Davis to a diplomatic visit to Spain; his return to frontline politics his spoken of by DoSAC staff with ominous foreboding. He and Malcolm exchange phone calls regarding Nicola Murray's interview gaffe that implied a challenge of leadership against the PM. Later that episode, Malcolm confides to Terri about his influence in Whitehall receding, with Fleming as the implied cause. In Series 3 Episode 7, before DoSAC begin their launch of Nicola's "Healthy Choices" policy with Andy Murray as their sponsored celebrity, Steve Fleming pays a visit and coerces Nicola and her inner circle into publishing the crime statistics in the name of government transparency before their policy launch. However, a government scandal ensues about perceived irregularities in the crime statistics. Fleming and Tucker meet each other and exchange barbs about their past, but Fleming offers a truce, and they are both forced to deal with the crime statistics scandal, but to little avail. However, Fleming sets up Tucker to take the blame for the scandal, announcing his resignation to the press before informing him, exacting revenge, and forces an incandescent Malcolm to of Number 10 to the awaiting press pack. In Series 3 Episode 8, Fleming has taken Malcolm's place as Acting Director of Communications, Number 10 of the party, and tries to reassure DoSAC of the change in leadership as well as the looming election. However, Tucker's absence allows a cabal within the party, lead by Dan Miller, to suddenly gain considerable influence, intending to precipitate a mass resignation of several cabinet ministers and crown Miller as party leader. Knowing this would spell doom for many if not all current cabinet ministers, Julius Nicholson offers Tucker his previous position, promising to pardon both him and Fleming of all wrong-doings regarding the crime statistics fiasco if he destroys the cabal. Through Tucker's machinations, Fleming catches wind that he will end up blamed for all wrong-doings in Julius' report, and so confronts him to verify this. Julius evades Steve's accusations (confirming the latter's suspicions) prompting, Fleming to brand Nicholson "Pontius Pilate with the emphasis on 'Ponce'!". Unfortunately for Fleming, someone photographed his agressive exchange with Julius Nicholson, leading him to make front-page news, ostensibly trying to influence the report and exonerate himself. To protect his integrity, Nicholson has no choice but to make Fleming take the full blame for the incident, forcing Steve Fleming to resign from his position as Acting Director of Communications, Number 10 for the Party. However, he declares to Malcolm that he will join Dan Miller's cabal, intending to end Malcolm's influence, romping Malcolm to encourage the Prime Minister to call a snap election, scuppering Fleming's plans. Category:Characters Category:The Thick of It characters Category:Series 3 Category:Politician Category:Male Category:Labour Party